


Blue Princes

by GoHACoyote



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, mild homopbobia, preschool!billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHACoyote/pseuds/GoHACoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Billy knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Princes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an English speaking person, there's some times when I have to use dictionaries and translators to write my fics, if you find something weird written please tell me, i'm always happy to improve my English.

Today was "book friday" in Billy's class, Miss. Ami read a story about a blue prince who rescued a pink princess from a purple dragon, and Miss. Lily followed the story with puppets, in the story the blue prince convinced the dragon that he was doing bad and then the dragon freed the pink princess, Billy was convinced that the story ended differently, but didn't say anything. After reading the book, the teachers gave them a piece of paper and opened the crayons jars, they told them to draw what they most liked about the story. 

 

 

 At first, Billy wanted to draw the dragon, but when he searched the glitter crayons he found that Vicky had them all, and everybody knew that she never shared, Billy wasn't afraid of Vicky, but she was taller and she liked to twist her hand when she pinched someone, so Billy decided to draw the blue prince.

 

 

\- What are you drawing Billy? - Miss. Lily kneeled at Billy's side and smiled.

 

 

\- The prince - Billy answered without lifting his head

 

 

\- You want to be a blue prince like the one in the story, you want to marry a cute pink princess?

 

 

Billy wanted to be like the prince, he didn't like blue very much, but he wanted to use armors and fight dragons, so it was ok. He wasn't sure if he wanted to marry a princess, Billy's daddy had told him that when people marry they love each other and live together for ever, if Billy was going to live forever with someone he rather prefer another prince, it was not that Billy thought that princesses weren't cute, but princes were cuter, also if he married another prince then they would defeat twice the dragons and freed twice the princesses, and that was a good thing.

 

 

 - I want to marry a blue prince.

 

 

Miss. Lily's smile dissapeared and she sounded a little worried, Billy's mommy taught him that when people looked worried it was better to put atention, he stopped drawing and lifted his head. 

 

 

\- Billy that's wrong, the blue prince always marry a pink princess, not another blue prince.

 

 

\- But maybe there's a blue prince who want to marry another blue prince?

 

 

\- There's not Billy, all blue princes go with pink princesses, you understand?.

 

 

Miss. Lily looked almost angry, Billy's daddy taught him that when people older than him looked angry he shouldn't made them more angry.

 

 

-Yes, Miss. Lily

 

 

Miss. Lily smiled again and went to the girl at the next table, Billy was a little sad, he didn't want to marry a princess, somehow thinking about it felt weird, but if he didn't marry a pink princess the he wasn't a real prince, and he really wanted a shiny armor.

 

 

-What's wrong Billy?

 

 

Now it was Miss. Ami who kneeled at his side, he didn't think that she didn't listen what Miss. Lily said because Miss. Ami was always close tp her, but he answered anyway.

 

 

\- Miss. Lily said I can't marry a prince because all princes marry princesses and not other princes, I don't want to marry a princess.

 

 

Miss. Ami made a funny face, like the one Billy's daddy do when the car isn't working.

 

 

\- Miss. Lily said... that BLUE princes marry pink princesses, but she didn't said anything about princes of other colors.

 

 

Billy's eyes went open wide and his cheeky face lit with surprice

 

 

-There are princes of other colors?

 

 

\- Yes of course Billy, of all the colors

 

 

Billy looked down at his red shirt, a little crab with googly eyes looked back at him.

 

 

\- Even red? - he asked pointing at his shirt

 

 

-Even red

 

 

-Even green? - Billy pointed at Miss. Ami earrings, they were green hearts.

 

 

-Yes Billy, green like peas

 

 

-You think a green prince will want to marry me?

 

 

\- I think there's a chance, yes, if you wish it hard enough.

 

 

Billy giggled, he looked at his half drawn prince and changed the color of the crayon he was using, his new prince wasn't blue, he was all green like peas, and had blonde hair like Miss. Ami, and blue eyes... because he alredy drew them before changing colors, but it was ok. when his draw was complete he closed his eyes and wished with all his little heart...

 

 

_"IwishonedayI'llmarryagreenprinceIwishonedayI'llmarryagreenprinceIwishonedayI'llmarryagreenprinceIwishonedayI'llmarryagreenprinceIwishonedayI'llmarryagreenprince..."_

 

 

_________________________________

 

When Billy's mommy picked him up from shcool he showed her his draw

 

 

"ohh, It's really cute Billy, uhm...what is this... a... uhm... sunflower?"

 

 

"It's a prince mommy, a green prince!"

 

 

"oooooh, a prince, he's really handsome, what's his name?"

 

 

Billy haven't tought about a name yet, he wanted him to be kind and strong like... like his neighbor's dog... Actually his neighbor's dog's name wasn't bad...

 

 

"His name is Teddy"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can take this like little Billy being cute, or little Billy being too powerfull and creepy, I like both.
> 
>  
> 
> I had a red backpack with a little crab with googly eyes when I was at kindergarden :,D


End file.
